Friends makes all the Difference (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Based on the episode 'Twins to Tweens'. In Penny lowest point, 4 teenagers show up to bring light to her dark world and give her the strength to face a reality where your siblings are teens.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Proud Family!

Enjoy!

Penny Proud sat down with her head down.

Her friends.

Her family.

All of them were stolen by her young siblings who suddenly became teenagers who were cool.

She was so low in life that not even the geekiest of her school wanted to hang out with her.

What should she do?

Suddenly she heard.

"Wow, that's rough"

She looked up and saw four teenagers who not only looked older than her friends but they were taller too, two boys and two girls.

"Huh?" she said.

"We saw what happened" said, a teen with curly orange hair and freckles. "How they treated you was just plain wrong. No matter how plain you look, nobody deserves to be treated like that"

Maybe it was because she was craving attention that Penny smiled at that.

"I'm Frank Coldplay" said, the teen. "This is Tristen the 3rd"

"Sup" said, the dark-skinned teen with a lolly in his mouth.

"I'm Briana Sharp" said, the blond-haired dark skinned teenager, wearing a pink top and jeans, her figure was great.

"And I'm Moshi Bellows" said, an Asian girl who too had the figure but was wearing a green sweater and jeans.

All three looked so popular.

"Penny. Penny Proud" she said, sitting up.

"You look like you're not busy. Want to hang out with us? Instead of having a pity party and waiting for those guys to come back?" said, Briana.

"Ur, okay" she said, getting up.

"We're going to get some Fro-Yo" said, Tristen, before asking. "You are a teen, right?"

"15" said, Penny, knowing how bad it would be to see upper teenagers with a child, heavens forbid if they were all adults.

"Cool" said, Tristen, just confirming it.

They went to a shop, she had never seen before but screamed mature.

They entered the shop and the workers in blue immediately recognised them.

"The usual?" said, a woman.

"The usual but we got a plus one" said, Briana. "Penny, what do you want?"

Penny looked nervous as all eyes turned to her, to tell you the truth she had never had a Fro-yo in her life and said. "Ur, can I get a Black Berry"

"Coming right, up" said, the woman and they sat down.

"So, Penny which school do you go to?" Moshi said.

"Ur, Willy T. Ribbs Junior High School" she said. "Which school do you guys go to?"

"We actually all go to the samel High school" said, Briana. "North West Academy High School"

"Oh, wow. I've heard of that place." said, Penny. "Apparently the tuition is so high that my father fears it" before she added. "And a lot of other things. Is it true that they had boarding houses?"

"Yeah, we all have our own separate rooms there and get pampered, its great and all but sometimes you just want to get out and do normal stuff, you know" said, Frank and they all nodded.

Wow, rich teenagers...Penny thought, already they were a grade up from her friends.

"Order's ready" shouted the woman, Briana got up and took the tray, she paid and put their orders in front of everybody.

When Penny saw a Fro-Yo for the first time, it looked amazing to her, she was in disbelief to see whole fruit inside a cup and took a spoon before getting up and following her new friends out, while watching them eat theirs.

In fact, she liked it so much that Penny, thought this was her new favourite thing to have when going to the mall.

They went to the fish shop and saw the fishes in a tank until they were asked if they were exactly going to buy anything in the shop which caused them to leave.

They went into the arcade.

"We should play Dance Dance" said, Briana. "Nobody has beaten my high score yet"

"Wait, you got the high score?" said, Penny. "You're that Briana?"

"The one and only" said, Briana, as they were in front of the machine. "Penny, do you way to dance with me?"

"Really? Okay, sure." she said, as they put a quarter in and she stood on the right interactive mat and Briana on the left.

The music was selected and they both stood a distance away from each other before the music started.

Penny was uncomfortable at first when she saw Briana dancing like a pro but with encouragement, she got into the swing of things and put more passion behind her dance moves.

"WOOOOH!" Yelled Frank.

"Go Penny!" yelled Moshi.

"You go, girl" said, Tristen.

Even though she was missing steps, she was having fun and by the end of it she was sweating.

When was the last time she had fun like this?

The others swapped and did their best to follow, Tristen barely even tried so he was the funniest out of all of them.

After playing a racing game, they walked out, not seeing the group of teenagers they pasted by on their own game.

They went to the mini go kart and had three races with each other, before heading to a cloth store.

It looked high end.

"Ooh, isn't this cute" said, Moshi taking out a small top with yellow flower patterns on a pile.

"That does look cute" said, Penny, it was beautiful.

She was then shocked when Moshi suddenly put the top over her.

"Yes, it does" she said, "I'm getting this for you, Penny"

"For me?" she said, taking back.

"Penny, there is better way to say this" Moshi bent down and said. "You're a walking fashion disaster."

Penny was stunned and said. "But my mama always told me the plain clothes were my type"

"Your Mama lied" said, Briana, coming from nowhere. "You look like you come from a strict catholic school. Burn that outfit with fire, girl"

Then both of them dragged her around, looking at actual clothes for her, before taking her to the dressing room and having her try everything on.

For the first time in a long time, she wore clothes that were picked with mature eyes that weren't her mother.

When they picked it all out they went to pay and she was embarrassed.

"You didn't have to do that" she said, those clothes were pricey.

"Of course, we did" said, Moshi, before saying. "I need to go toilet"

"Me, too" said, Briana and for some reason Penny was dragged into the girl's toilet even though she didn't need to go.

"Hey, what's happening?" she said.

"We are going to give you a 15-minute makeover" said, Moshi.

"Girl, who was the one who did your make-up this morning?" said, Briana. "And your hair?"

"Ur, just me" said, Penny. "I thought it was fine"

"Your poor girl" said, Moshi before they both put down their makeup kits and took out her two hair bubbles and began to pull out their hair straighteners that were battery powered.

They put a cap over her hair.

"First let's clean your face, and then we start mounting makeup onto it." said, Briana. "Let's bring out that beauty"

And then both of them showed just how much of pro, they were.

Her skin was reduced to scratch before they started building really fast upon it, brushes were out, sponges, lipstick, eyelash curler and eyebrow pencil and lips.

Penny had never felt so pampered before and both of them looked in the mirror and used that to turned her head while talking, they got out their phones to test the time.

Penny was told to close her eyes and then her hair came down, she felt something hot touch her hair before a brush went over the heated area, making it a whole lot easier to comb then normal.

They then turned her around and gave her one of the bags and told her to change in the stall.

Penny felt strange but put the clothes on and walked out in that nice yellow patterned top she saw earlier, with high waisted jeans and sandles.

She walked back to the mirror and couldn't believe it.

No longer was she the image of a girl who was trying to fit in and had little to no confidence but she was now even prettier than CeCe and was obviously the older sister.

"I-Is this me?" she said.

"The power of makeup is a scary thing in the hands of the right person" said, Moshi, being wise.

Before they walked out, just when CeCe, BeBe and her former friends were walking past.

"Woah, who are they?" said, Zoe Hower, seeing the group of popular looking older teenagers.

They walked away.

Penny felt her face go red when she realised how many boys who weren't interested in her before was now checking her out.

Her mother acted like she had the figure of a blob when that wasn't the case at all.

She may not have a slim stomach like CeCe but her hips were a dangerous weapon when in the right clothing.

"You have to be confident" said, Moshi, seeing her awkward in the shoes. "Watch me"

She then began to step and not in a suggestive manner.

Penny followed it up and it became natural within the first minute.

She felt strong and confident.

The walk made all the difference.

"Give me your phone and we'll text you what we used for the makeup and hair" said, Briana.

Penny got out her phone but she ended up getting all their phone numbers.

5 new phone numbers, just like that.

She was then stunned to see them go into a convenience store.

"Why are we going here?" she said, "Drinks?"

"Moshi likes to get lunch from here" said Frank making her stunned. "The school we go to she thinks charges criminal prices for food so she just get them here. If she gets food here, then she doesn't need to carry cash for lunch the whole of next week"

"Really?" said, Penny, she was stunned.

So, if she brought food from here, then the chances of being robbed by those bullies were much lower if she didn't need to carry money.

"I want to get some" she said, suddenly stepping forward.

The rest just shrugged, Moshi was very helpful with showing her the foods that were going to help her and be filling at the same time.

They went to the desk to pay and then walked out with shopping bags.

They then went to skateboard park and saw Tristen paid for a board to rent and killed it on the ramp.

"Wow, he's really good" said, Penny before she noticed the clock.

"PENNY!" Yelled the sound of CeCe as if she was a child.

Shoot.

"Urgh" she said, before getting up and said. "We'll, I guess it's time for me to go"

"No problem" said, Frank, walking away while waving.

"Stay cool" said, Tristen, pounding her fists and putting the skateboard back.

"Remember, those food can last a day more after their expiration date" said, Moshi.

"Girl, hold your head high" said, Briana. "Your beautiful. And if you need tips, call me."

And then they all walked away.

Penny was stunned, did she actually make cool new friends?

"PENNY!"

She heard her name again and rolled her eyes, she then turned on her heels and walked back to CeCe, BeeBee and her former friends.

She walked to them and said. "Quit yelling! I'm right here!"

All 6 of them froze when they saw the pretty girl from earlier with Penny's voice.

"Penny?" said, CeCe.

"Yeah" she said.

"...What happened to you?" said, Bebe. "You look woah, in a good way"

"Why do you suddenly care what I look like? Just take me home" she said, she walked past her former friends and headed to the door.

She could have walked home and she wouldn't have cared.

They ended up going onto the bus.

They got off at the stop near the Proud home, Penny was still clenching her shopping bags as she approached the door.

She opened the door and instantly she heard.

"CeCe, BeeBee!" from her father, only for her to come in and he said. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's Penny, dad." said, BeBe as he and his sister walked in.

"Penny?" said, her father doing a double take.

"Hi" she said, showing it was in fact her.

"Sweet Jesus, I now have three beautiful grandbabies'" said, her Sugar mama.

"Ooh, Penny you look so good" said, her mother before walking her up and saying. "Come here and turn. I know this mall trip was a good idea. CeCe and Beebee helped you feel and look good"

Them?

Penny gave her mother, a glare which shocked her as she said. "Please? Them? Do you think they could afford the things in my bags? And that's if they weren't too busy hanging out with my old friends to care. Thankfully I ran into some other friends and they turned a terrible day into an amazing day." before she said. " Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find the needle and thread so that I can sew my name into my new clothes and shoes because we all know where my clothes and shoes will ended up if I don't because anything remotely nice, must be CeCe because 'I don't have the figure for it'. So, excuse me"

And then she stormed away.

The whole living room was shocked and stunned.

Penny had found her crutch.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Proud Family.

Enjoy!

Penny found the sewing kit and just sat on the bean bag that she now slept on sewing her name into her new clothes.

She ignored CeCe when she came in and ignored shouts for Dinner.

She ignored her mother who came in, having noticed she wasn't downstairs and finished up, she then went downstairs, completely ignoring her eating family and put slices of cheese sandwich in the microwave, and when she waited she put her food in the fridge, before turning to her family and saying. "Do not touch!"

"And why shouldn't we?" Said her father.

"Because, this food is keeping me from asking you for money everyday for lunch, dad" said Penny surprising the man and everybody else.

"I won't have to give you money?" Said her father, before saying to the family. "Nobody take Pennys food"

He would be saving money.

The microwave was done and she took the plate and began walking up.

"Aren't you eating it here?" Said her mother.

"Where?" Said Penny. "Bebe and CeCe have already taken my chair and the extra. I'll rather seat on my bean bag then stand or sit on the floor"

And then she left stunned them all.

"When did Penny get sassy with her own mother?" Said the grandmother of the house.

Penny finished her food and went back to wash the dish, grabbed a milkshake and then drank it.

She ignored her family in the living room and went upstairs to do some homework.

Homework set by a teacher, who fails her simply because she didn't look as attractive as her siblings.

She finished her homework and pretty much went to bed, on her bean bag, after putting her clothes and shoes in a corner.

She put a cover over herself as she slept and the family found her on the phone the next morning getting ready for church.

"I made sure to rinse my face last night, so I can start over" said Penny.

"Who are you talking to?" Said CeCe.

"A friend" said Penny, giving her the eye before going back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

It was their mother.

"CeCe. I recentally brought a nice dress for you to wear" said their mother, holding up a nice blue dress.

"Mom, that's beautiful" said CeCe walking up.

Penny ignored this scene and said. "So I apply Primer in little bits and not smother it around my face? I had no idea. All this time, I've been doing it wrong"

An hour later, she heard.

"Penny!" From her mother, who remembered she existed.

Penny came down and was jaw dropping when she appeared.

She wore a white really nice dress with white heels with golden stubs, her hair had been relaxed so it was down and she had a purse with her makeup on point.

"Sweet Jesus" said Sugar Mama.

"She is like rose that you can not touch" Papi Boulevardez said before he laughed like the joker.

"I'm here now lets go" she said heading to the Car, while everybody was doing a double take at Penny.

They all got in, and Penny rolled her eyes when she saw everybody sneaking glanced at her as they drove to church.

They walked through the door and everybody turned to look at the fine Proud children who were now 3.

"Well, hello, sister" said one boy looking at Penny. "It should be illegal to be that fine"

Oscar didn't know how to feel seeing his conserved daughter strut her stuff having obviously learned a new walk and took a sit down.

If she was older, all the men would be looking at her.

They all sat down and CeCe was next to her.

"You really do look nice Penny" said CeCe.

Penny rolled her eyes and said. "Thanks"

CeCe frowned.

The church started and the worship was pretty lit, the whole building was jumping before the Bible reading started and the preaching.

However, when the offering hat passed around and everybody got out their wallets to pay, Penny said. "Sorry, but I don't have any money"

The person looked surprised because her siblings gave 10 dollars each.

The hat was passed on before the final song started and then everybody began to leave.

"You didn't have any money?" Said Oscar. "Of course you do, I gave all my children 20 bucks each this morning"

"No, you gave BeBe and CeCe 20 dollars" said Penny pointing it out. "The first time you laid eyes on me today was when we were about to leave. Don't blame me, if you don't realise one of your children is missing"

Her father looked like he just been slapped as Penny walked out the door, where a nice car drove up and the car was filled with popular looking teens.

She shoved anybody trying to talk to her away as she walked towards it.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey!" They said back.

"Finished church?" Said Moshi.

"Yeah" she said

"Let's party!" Said Frank

Penny was about to get in when she heard.

"And where do you think, your going?" Came from her mother.

"A Party?" She said, turning around.

"Oh, no you don't" said her mother. "If you want to go to a party, you talk to us first"

"Really? Says the woman who only cares now because she doesn't want to come across as a terrible mother" said Penny.

The woman looked like she had just been slapped and her friends looked surprised.

Penny got in and said. "Drive"

The car drove off.

"Woah, Penny what was that?" Said Trison. "Why did you treat your mom like that? She seemed chill"

"I'll treat her right when she gives me back my bed and I don't have to sleep on a bean bag" said Penny surprising all of them. "Yeah, to make way for my little sister, she throw my bed out and got her an enomonous bed with a drawer to match and when I ask where I would sleep she pointed to a bean bag. I've been sleeping on it for the past three days"

There was a long silence in the car.

"Girl, that is messed up" said Briana. "And you've told nobody about what happened?"

"Who am I supposed to tell?" Said Penny. "Everybody around me is smithen with my little siblings. They don't care about me and forget that I'm even in the room. My former friends ditched me as soon as they saw my siblings and even my teacher gave me a D because I wasn't pretty like my siblings. I went from a straight A student before they came"

"That is wrong on so many levels" said Triston.

"Hey, let's stop talking about this and let's have the best time at this party" said Moshi. "Where not getting younger"

And they did.

The party, Penny went to was a whole different beast then Dantes, it was at a club.

She had no idea that a party didn't have to revolve around a pool to be incredible, it opened a whole new world for her and everybody wasn't ignoring her.

The party finished at 9 and she was dropped off.

Penny walked to the house door, happy and entered.

Her happiness didn't last long because she saw the stern faces of all the adults of the house.

"Where is BeBe and CeCe?" She said.

"They went to bed because they have school in the morning" said her mother.

"Young Lady, we had no idea where you were and your friends didn't either" said Oscar.

"Friends?" Said Penny. "I was with my friends all day." Before she said. "Oh, are you talking about BeBe and CeCe friends? The same people who cut their friendship with me as soon as they saw them? Why would you talk to them? The last time I talked to them properly was when they were laughing over me because I was on the floor covered in my own food"

All three of them were stunned.

"But then again, they won't tell you that because they love BeBe and CeCe" said Penny. "I've done my homework and I'm going to bed. Chew me out for 10 minutes, I don't care. I'll do it again and again, "

And they she walked up the steps as all three adults were shocked.

They had no idea where this attitude was coming from.

When morning came, Penny didn't want to run into her family, so she got ready earlier and left the house.

She walked to school and nobody was in class, when she entered.

Penny began texting her friends, as people streamed in, wondering who the pretty girl was that suddenly sat where Penny was.

"Hey" she suddenly heard making her glance up.

It was BeBe and CeCe.

"We didn't see you at breakfast" said BeBe.

"I had breakfast before that and left" said Penny in a dry tone.

They didn't like her so why should she pretend to like them?

The twins looked at each other before the teacher came in, noticing her and wondering if she was new.

She began to do the register and to most of the classes surprise, she answered to Penny Proud in her normal voice.

Even the teacher looked shocked as she came up and put her homework on the desk, before going to sit back down.

Class started and then an hour later it ended, she walked out not even sparing her siblings a glance.

And when she came across the Gross Sisters.

All three looked at her but much to her surprise they parted ways.

"Penny, your pretty now. No need for allowance" said the leader as she walked by.

Penny walked to her locker and felt eyes on her.

She suddenly heard. "Hey penny" in a really deep voice.

She closed the locker and saw Dante.

But after seeing how he treated her the last time, penny crush on him had died.

"What do you want?" Said Penny surprising him and all those who heard. "Want me to pass something onto CeCe or BeBe?"

"Why so cold, girl?" Said Dante. "I just couldn't help but notice how fine you are now and I was wondering, if you want to get something for break with me and some friends?"

It was the moment she was dreaming for.

But.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks" said Penny. "You may be rich but I'm not going to hang out with somebody who only cares about looks"

And then she walked away.

She turned down THE Dante without a second thought.

That made her cool in the eyes of the student population.

Penny sat alone for break before heading to her next class.

Again, she pretty much ignored everybody and answered the teacher using the bare minimum.

She walked out and went to the outdoor cafeteria, she was immediately met with eyes and her former friends and sibling having lunch.

She was about to walk past when she heard.

"Penny! Why don't you sit with us?" Said BeBe."We saved you a seat"

He and his sister moved up and her former friends were smiling.

Penny tried not to laugh, the two faced attitude was amazing.

"Thanks for the offer BeBe" she said. "But I don't think you need to include me in your little friends cycle"

"Little?" LaCienega Boulevardez said.

"Of course" said Penny. "Aren't you all BeBe and CeCe friends? You can't honestly think Im desperate enough to try and get in with my younger siblings friends, do you? That's adorable. I may eat alone but I'm not friendless. My friends simply go to a private school and are no doubt having the finest meal money could buy. Thanks for the offer though"

And then she walked away, you could hear the laughter in her footsteps.

All her former friends faces could have turned red but they managed to calm down thinking, she couldn't possibly find friends cooler then them.

They thought this way all the way to the last lesson and since BeBe had taken her spot on the team, Penny had no after school clubs to go to.

Penny walked out and saw her former friends talking to CeCe, when an expensive car pulled up the walk way.

It was filled with popular looking teenagers.

"Hey!" Said Penny.

"Hey!" They all said, as many teenagers looked on in shock including her former friends.

"Girl, we are heading to this water park that sells swim suits" said Briana. "Prepared to get wet"

Penny got inside and the car soon drove away, out of the window came the radio.

All her formers friends faces were red, because not it did she prove she had new friends but she got much better ones as soon as they left her.

The embrassment was huge.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Proud Family.

Enjoy!

"Come on Penny try it on" said Moshi as she was directed into the changing rooms while the boys were banned from the place.

Penny tried on one swim suit after another, even two piece suits something both her parents would never allow her to wear.

With both Briana and Moshi here, she felt more confident about her appearance with each swim suit knowing she was in good hands.

Finally they settled on one and she watched them buy it for her.

"So what did you get?" Said Frank.

"Surprise" said Moshi as the guys pouted.

They went to the water park section and walked into the personal changing rooms and into their swim suits.

Moshi came out wearing a unique panda two piece suit that even had that cute panda tail at the back.

Briana wore a two piece but it was strapped around her neck and showed a comfortable level of bust.

Frank wore ducks with bling for eyes, you wanted to laugh but at the same time ask if the jewellery was real.

But Tristen wore stretchy black swim trunks that had more then one girl walking by staring.

And then they saw Penny.

"Wow." Said both boys seeing her in.

Penny wore a frilly blue top with slim swim pants on, she was no longer a Mary but a Sister.

"Well, hello ladies" said a group of guys walking past, looking at them.

Penny tried not to blush, she never got this kind of attention in her old swim suit before.

The problem with her old swim suit is that it only looked good with a certain figure,she didn't have it so it made her look a little bit like a coach patoto.

"Come on" said Frank as they walked and Penny, found as they walked that both genders turned to stare at them.

However she was surprised when they went to the VIP line instead of waiting in line like everybody else.

"Aren't we going to wait in that line?" She said.

"Franks dad, actually owns this park" said Tristen shocking her.

"Yeah, my dad likes to own things" said Frank in the most disinterested voice she had ever heard, there was clearly a story there.

Those safekeeping the line recognised Frank immediately and let them through, Penny had never gone on a ride so fast.

The whole water log filled in seconds and they log began to climb, before it dipped down and went into the water with incredible speed, drenching them all in water.

They came out and saw the pictures and laughed.

Cameras were amazing to catch split moments when they were all like 'Oh, stuffing' coming midway down.

They brought framed copies for everybody and Penny couldn't help but think about putting it near her, not bed as a precious memory or getting it in a photo book.

A new chapter of her life had begun and they went on the ride several times before they went on the logs that you had to paddle to get through the water, the boys took the opportunity to try and soak the girls every chance they got.

It turned into an all out brawl with water before they know it and cameras took pictures once their time was up and Penny was shocked to see that she had a huge smile on her face when she was being soaked and had a competitive gleam when she teamed up with her girls to drench the boys.

They pocketed this before going to get something to eat and they dared each other to buy their own flavours and then swap with each other.

When Penny received Moshi lime, her mouth sucked in like a literal lemon and there was laughs all around.

After they were done, they waited a bit before heading to the pool to annoy each other in subtle ways and not so subtle ways.

The end result was having them all drenched and soaking when they got out and they went to dry and change back into their normal clothes, where Penny was taken to a nearby Cinema to see the nearest film with popcorn and everything, she turned she phone on when the movie was over and saw that she had a dozens phone calls from home.

It was 8:30.

They drove her home and Penny was skipping to the door all happy but then she opened it to find the whole family watching Tv in the living room.

"And where have you been?" Said her mother. "We've been trying to call you. You missed dinner"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Penny, not really sorry. "I wasn't told to be at a dinner where you suddenly remember I exist out of Guilt. Should I have worn formal clothes too, your highness?"

She shocked her mother and went up the stairs, to start putting a new chapter in her photo album.

Penny came across the good old days with her old friends before frowning and remembering how many times they left her, before turning the page and filling it with photos of entirely new ones, covering up the old ones from her eye sight.

"She'll grew out it" said her grandma.

But Penny did not, she kept on going out with her friends without telling anybody and coming back late at night with the biggest smile on her face.

If she was grounded, Penny would roll her eyes and do it again.

If she was forbidden from seeing them, she would see them anyway.

It all came to a head when Penny was mysterious home one day but she was obviously not happy about it.

Her friends couldn't go out all the time, they were almost graduates after all.

Her mother saw her completely disinterested daughter who ignored everybody or raised an eyebrow slunk over a coach and said. "Everybody is home today. Let's go out to the mall for a family day out"

"Family day out?" Said Oscar, before looking at all three of his beautiful kids. "Why not"

Penny got up.

"That involves you too, little lady" said her mother, getting her to groan. "I know your not doing anything. It's been so long since we did anything together"

"Fine" Penny said before she proceeded to sulk with each step even in the car.

"What is wrong with my baby girls face?" Said Oscar seeing Penny terrible expression in the back seat.

"Penny, its not going to be that bad. You loved going out with the family" said her mother. "Perhaps, we can go back to your favourite store and you can help with shopping for your siblings for the first time?"

First time? You mean the countless times you brought something for them wasn't you shopping? Penny wanted to say but she bit her own tongue.

She decided to drill holes in her father seat instead and the man was glad that she got out when they arrived.

They walked in and Oscar immediately excused himself to go to the food shack while they went to a store that Penny was starting to think this was where her mother got CeCe and BeBe clothes because the clothes here were a heck of a lot better then the nun like outfit her mother kept mysteriously finding for her.

Her mother tried to draw her in with whatever she was giving CeCe and BeBe to wear but she was determined to give the woman five words or less answers all the way making the woman frown.

It wasn't like Penny need a new pair of clothes, she was very coolly dressed and was just minding her own business.

However Penny may not look it but she was seeing what her mother was doing, seeing how her mother was buying more clothes for her siblings then she ever had for her.

The whole terrible experience lasted one hour and 22 minutes.

The woman paid and Penny was immediately about to be dumped on with clothes when she said. "Let them carry their own clothes or is there suddenly something wrong with their arms?"

"Penny" said her mother looking appalled.

"It's okay. We can carry our own stuff" said BeBe taking his bag and his twin sister took the rest.

Both of them tried to make peace and said. "Let's try and go to Pennys favourite place to shop, she might like something"

"That's a great idea" said her mother.

"Fine" said Pennh grumbling and wanting to roll her eyes.

They began to walk until Penny noticed they weren't going into the direction of her favourite shop.

"Hey, where are you going?" Said Penny.

"To Mace's" said her mother.

Penny looked roughly disgusted and said. "Your serious? Mace's isn't my favourite store"

All three were surprised.

"Of course it is, you were there all the time" said Cece, well that what she heard from her former friends.

"I was in there because Dad refused to give me money for better clothes" said Penny surprising them more. "Mace's has hideous clothes. My favourite store is Christinas"

"Christina's!?" Said her mother wasn't that the store that had clothes ranging from 40 to a thousand dollars!?

"They maybe pricy but they do their clothes right" Penny said. "If you head to Maces, I won't enter the store with you. That isn't a promise that is a fact"

She had teasted the nice clothing life and wasn't going back to that store that had on rear occasions good clothes.

Her old friends looked like they wore granny clothes.

And to say all three were shocked was an understatement of a life time.

They truly had no idea that she hated Maces and didn't go for the plain looking clothes when she shopped.

They just thought what she wore was just gifts not her actual style.

Now her Mother was left awkward because she didn't think she would go to Christinas and decided to go to her favourite shop.

When they entered the store, the price matched the looks.

However, when the workers saw Penny.

"Hey, Penny" they all said shocking all three of them.

"Oh, hi, guys" she said, before she walked around showing she had been her many times before because of how she seemed to know where everything was.

A worker came to her and said. "Penny, we got the clothes you ordered and they are ready to pick up"

"Really? I completely forgot about them" she said before going to the personal checkout line and they presented her with a neatly wrapped package and put it in a bag.

This was all done under the watch of all three of them.

BeBe mouth was open the whole time.

"As usual this purchase will be added to your Christinas point account" said the cashier. "We put our inhouse perfume bottle in there since you have more then enough points to have it for free"

"Aww, thanks" she said before she walked away and saw all three of them look at her with wide eyes.

"Since when did you shop at Christina so frequently that everybody knows your name?" Said CeCe.

"Since my friends got me out of those hideous clothes" said Penny. "But if you must know I got a job."

"A job?" Said her mother looking with wide eyes, wondering why and how she didn't know.

"My friends helped me get a job because I had no money all the time." said Penny, she felt terrible making them pay for her constantly, now she had her own money.

There was a best of silence after she said, that.

"Mom, can we get we get ice cream?" Said BeBe.

"Of course, " said her mother. "Penny you want strawberry, right?"

She was confident in her oldest daughter preference when it came to this.

"Actually, I like Froyo" said Penny making all of them freeze.

"Froyo... I don't see that flavour" said, BeBe.

"It's not a flavour, it a completely different product" said, Penng rolling her eyes. "I want a berry burst Froyo. 10 bucks"

"10 bucks!?" Said her mother shocked. "I'm not paying 10 bucks for something that won't fill you to dinner time"

"Well, then I'll go get it myself" she said, actually walking off, completely ignoring all three of them.

5 minutes later, she came back with the classiest cup of Yoghut and Berrys they had ever seen.

"That looks amazing" said CeCe.

"That looks seriously good, sis" said BeBe.

Both of them holding their ice creams.

Her Froyo and their ice cream couldn't have looked more mismatched beside each other.

Her mother was shocked to realise she was wrong about what Penny loved to get at the mall.

They went to music store and she watched as Penny skipped the CDs she thought were her favourite band and went to heavy rock instead.

They went to the arcade and after coding, Penny killed it on the dance mat having clearly learned some new and cool moves that certainly hadn't been in her arsenal before.

Her siblings were shocked to see their big sister kill it before their eyes, they were starting to realise just how cool their older sister actually was.

Her mother watched with an open mouth the whole time as her daughter danced much better then she has seen her last.

They went to a book store and Penny skipped the romantic novels that her mother was so sure she would pick up and instead went to the obscure graphics novels from another country.

When they walked out, their mother seemed to be in a daze and Oscar had to pulled out from eating to leave.

They went home, had lunch where Penny ate in her room again, watched tv and then want to bed.

Mrs Proud climbed into bed and didn't react to her husbands sloppy kisses on her neck.

"What?" Said Oscar after a while.

"Oscar...do you know Penny has a Job?" She said surprising the man.

"Penny has a job? Doing what?" He said.

"I don't know" she said. "And that's not all. Did you know her favourite store isn't Maces but Christinas?"

"Christina's? Is that the super pricey store that I'll never let myself or my children step in to?" Said Oscar.

"We want in and every worker know her name" she said, stunning the man. "Today I learned that she loved something called Froyo. She doesn't like that band anymore instead she listens to heavy rock. You should have seen her in the bookstore, she completely ignored the romance section and went for graphics novels. It was like I was watching a complete stranger"

There was a long silence in the bedroom.

"In there it occurred to me I know BeBe and CeCe like the back of my hand" she said. "But when it came to Penny, all my assumptions were wrong. All this time I thought my daughter hadn't changed but she had been changing right in front of my eyes, and I hadn't seen it. If today hadn't happened, I wouldn't have realised this and would have been a terrible mother. I feel like such a failure as a mother"

"Your not a failure" said Oscar. "We both have just been busy trying to get CeCe and BeBe comfortable. Our babies suddenly became teenagers, after all. As babies they needed far less then what a teenager needs. They are settled in now and we focus on Penny. We'll learn everything and you'll go back to being an awesome mom"

"You mean it?" She said

"Positive" said Oscar. "It's not like our child hates us, or anything. She is probably feeling a little neglected. Everything will be back to normal, by tomorrow"

"Your right" she said, giving him a kiss. "There is no way she could ever hate us. I'll see her smiling face soon"

But little did they know, Penny will take them on a trip that was mentally and emotionally tasking before they even saw an once of a smile from her.

And scene!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Proud Family.

Enjoy!

Dr Trudy Proud was suddenly woken up by her bladder, she woke up to the sound of Oscar snoring in her ear.

She quietly made her way out of the bed and looked at the time.

4: 45 am.

In just a little over an hour, she would be calling the whole house up.

She walked out and made her way to the bathroom, only to meet a surprise.

Hot Steam oozed out of the bathroom door and seconds later, came out none other than Penny Proud, humming softly to herself, a luxurious purple towel wrapped around her frame and hair.

She hummed a soft tune until she saw her mother and froze.

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"M-Mom, what are you doing up so early?" said, Penny.

"I want to go to the bathroom" she said, before she said. "And what are you doing showing at 4:45am in the morning? Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

Penny didn't answer, instead she walked back to her 'room' shocking her mother and then slammed the door shut behind her.

Trudy believed Penny had gone back to sleep or something, so after she was done in the bathroom, she went back to sleep.

She was too tired, to hear the door to the house quietly shutting 30 minutes later and locking.

When the alarm rung and she had to shout her family up and drag her husband out of bed, for the first time in a while Trudy noticed Penny hadn't come down when she delivered her famous pancakes to the table.

"CeCe" she said, to her baby turned teen. "Can you tell Penny that she needs to come down or the food will be all gone"

"Mom, she's already left" said, CeCe.

"Who's left?" said, Sugar Mama.

"Penny" said, CeCe stunning them all. "She tries to be quiet in the morning but she's been recently getting up super early to shower and leaves the house"

"Leaves the house?" said, Oscar. "To where?"

"School" said, BeBe. "I and CeCe always see her when we come in the classroom. She's always reading or doing something. From the look of it, she's been there for quiet sometime"

"Since when did she start doing this?" said, Trudy.

"Shortly after we became teens" said, both CeCe and BeBe.

"And why has she started doing this?" said, Trudy. "Is there a heavy assignment or something?"

Not understanding why her own daughter would skip eating with her family for breakfast without her telling her own mother.

"No" said, CeCe. "Every time I try to ask, Penny gives me a death glare so I stopped asking"

Trudy frowned and was determined to talk to her daughter when she got back from school.

The time finally came hours later but Penny rushed in, grabbed her stuff from her room and attempted to go out within seconds, only to hear.

"And where you going, young lady?" said, Sugar Moma as they all turned to see her one foot out the door.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" said, Penny, there was visible resentment in her voice towards her grandmother which stunned the woman on the inside. "My friends invited me over to a stay over at their fancy boarding school. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon"

"Tomorow afternoon?" said, her mother standing up. "Oh, hell no, young lady. Your barely home and now, you plan to spend the night at a place chaperoned by adults, me and your father haven't even met yet, plus we don't even know where your going or which room you'll be in"

Penny frowned.

"And since when did you stop asking us permission to sleep over at somebody else's house?" said, Oscar putting his two cents in. "Even BeBe and CeCe, ask us for permission if they want to sleep over at somebody else's house." before he said. "Now, you go call those people or whoever is in charge and tell them you're not going. And if they insist, tell them, they have to come to us personally to talk about the details"

Penny was more than a little annoyed now and said. "No need. I've got a better idea. How about I go to this sleep over, have a great time and then you two can come kiss my size 12, skinny jeaned ass?"

The instant those last words came out, there were shocked looks from everybody and gasps from Sugar Mama.

"Did she just?" said, CeCe.

"Yep" said, BeBe.

Sugar Mama looked ready to faint, but her dog beside her fainted for the both of them.

Both her parents looked shocked before enraged.

But she didn't allow them to get one word in, because she stepped out and slammed the door right behind her.

She walked to the nearest bus stop and rode onto it, without even glancing back.

She turned her cell phone off and knew when she was forced to go back, she would be thrust into punishment hell.

But right now, it was time to enjoy herself.

She took two buses to get to the school, while her parents tried frantically to call her only to receive a voice mail.

They had no idea which school she was heading to or if she was truly going to a school which made their lack of knowledge that much more disturbing.

When Penny arrived, the school saw was just how she imagined it, high class in every single way and she had to go through screening and tell the guards who she was planning on meeting and the guards would contact that person from within.

15 minutes later, Mochi and Briana came to greet her, they shared a hug when they saw each other and seeing this, the guards backed off.

"Girl, I thought something happened to you" said, Briana.

"It took quite a while to sneak away" said, Penny.

Both Mochi and Briana looked at each other before Moshi said. "We'll, we're going to have so much fun tonight. We're going to eat sushi, watch chick flicks, do each other hair and so much more"

She turned around and everybody followed behind her into the building where Penny saw that they had hand scanners to let them in.

She entered and it was like stepping into a whole different world.

Things were brighter and much more slicker, servants were walking around and teens who had too much more were everywhere.

"This place is incredible" said, Penny. "I bet my father would have no problem paying tuition if it was for BeBe or CeCe."

Both Briana and Mochi looked uncomfortable hearing a snippet of her homelife but where determined to not let her home life ruin the night for them.

Penny was turning quite a few heads.

Suddenly both Briana and Mochi were approached by a guy who was light skinned, had short black hair styled upwards and had the dreamiest pair of blue eyes Penny had ever seen.

Both Mochi and Briana frowned when they saw him.

"Briana. Mochi" He said.

"Clarence" both of them said dryly.

"I heard from the grape vine that you two were having a stay over with an outsider" He said, before he twisted his neck around like a snack around both the girls to see Penny better and said. "However, nobody told me, your plus one was this fine. Hello, sister."

It took Penny seconds before she realised he was talking about her and her cheeks turned red.

If her father was here, he would have slapped the boy on the spot.

"Is there something you need?" said, Briana.

"Just trying to say hello" He said, before mysteriously Penny found his phone number on her palm in black ink. "Call me, if you want to kick it, with me alone."

"Beat it" Both of them said, and the guy quickly hurried along but not before smiling a charming smile at her making her cheeks go redder.

They made it to the room, and it was even bigger than CeCe room, easily the length of the kitchen and living room combined.

"Woah!" She said, seeing the sushi roll stand, large massive mirror that was housing over a dozen high branded makeup, a flat screen tv that could be lowered by a press of a remote and three large wardrobe.

"This is your sheared bedroom?" she said.

"No, this is our shared sleepover/stay over party room" said, Mochi. "We all actually have our own rooms but the school recognises we might like this sort of thing"

And then Penny flopped down to the first proper bed, she had felt in weeks, it was so bouncy and so fluffy.

"This feels so good" she said, hugging the designer pillows.

"Designed to give your neck and back the luxury treatment" said, Mochi as Briana laid down.

Penny already felt like this stay over was going to be amazing.

"Hey, Briana. Mochi" she said, getting both their attention. "Who was that guy just then?"

"Oh, that's Clarence" said, Briana. "He's 15 and very immature. His daddy owns a very big oil well in Australia. He's been trying to go on a date with me and Mochi for the best two years"

"He's practically been stalking us through the halls" said, Mochi. "It exhausting always looking over our shoulders. It's not that he's not a nice person, but we both feel like we're way too mature for him. It would be nice if he falls for a girl around his age and that wasn't so mature"

Penny looked at her hand to see his number.

Her friend Mochi said he was a nice person...

Prehaps, she could save his number in secret and then call him, one of these days?

"Anyway" said, Briana sitting up. "Which cheesy movie should we put on and make fun of?"

All three of them grinned.

They ended up watching some old black and white movie from the 60's and laughing at the effects and the laughable fight scenes.

Penny took a plate of sushi which made the movie, better with good food.

When the move was over, they ended up talking about what they liked and disliked and somehow, it transitioned into them grabbing food from the school's restaurant at 2 in the morning and going to a house party.

The stay over was completely different then the sleep over's she used to do with her old friends, it felt so great.

They went back to their room at 4 in the morning and laughed before telling each other stories, Penny tried to stay away from the many times her friends ditched her and that's when both Briana and Moshi were shocked to find out, that she was actually Pènny, the famous singer who hit the charts some time ago but gave it all up.

They didn't believe her at first until she started singing and the look on their faces were hilarious.

"Girl, why on earth you working at a golf kart?" said, Briana. "Your singer voice is still incredible" Penny blushed at that before she said. "I can get you on the phone with my record label dad and Pènny would be back like she never even left"

"But I need permission from a guardian, me and my parents aren't exactly on great terms" said, Penny.

"Then try to be a singer when you turn 18" said, Mochi. "Then your legally an adult and don't need a guardian"

"Really?" said, Penny.

"A talent like yours is wasted if you're stuck having jobs around the area" said, Mochi.

"And this time you'll debut with the right friends. We'll, totally help you out" said, Briana. "And since you've already gone through it already, you're a lot less likely to make the same mistakes twice. We'll take you back to the top and then you'll have a very bright and successful life ahead of you. Most Singer's retire at the age of 25 anyway. You got time to make serious cash"

And Penny never really thought about her future, in this day and age, massive singers got paid more than models.

She felt like she had been hit with the friends of all friends, in helping her get out of the situation she was in.

The stay over continued and all of them went to bed at 6 in the morning, where they slept and woke up to the promise of breakfast in bed by servants.

It was the first time in a while, Penny ate a proper homecooked breakfast and loved every bite, before they headed out and they showed her around the grounds but never the main school building because students weren't allowed to come in unless they had a special pass on the weekends.

However, there was plenty to see, the place had an inbuilt cinema, swimming pool, several sport pitches for every sport, karts for those who didn't want to walk, restaurants.

By the time, Penny had to leave, she was such in a good mood, she had completely forgotten what was waiting for her on the other side of her house door.

She walked in all happy, only to feel the atmosphere slap her and soon she was being stared down by both of her parents.

Oh, right.

#Several minutes later#

Penny was forced to sit while everybody else was out of the house to not hear this.

"You dared to curse us out and then your unavailable for the evening and morning?" said, her mother.

"You had better have had a miserable time there, young lady" said, her father.

"I had the best time, there. Dad" said, Penny defiant to the end. "We had sushi. I went to a restaurant at 1 in the morning and then went to a house party. When I woke up, I had breakfast that put mom's own cooking to shame"

Her mother looked like she had just been slapped and her father looked shocked.

"PENNY!" he said.

"It's true" said, Penny before she said. "Now give me your punishment. There is nothing you can do to me, that will hurt me"

Both of them looked at each other with a look that said 'Oh really?'.

Before they both dropped a bomb.

"We forbid you from seeing your friends" they both said.

Her face changed.

"What?" She said.

"Penny, since you got those new friends, you've changed for the worst" said, her father. "You are forbidden from seeing them"

"WHAT!?" she said.

"We will also be taking away your phone and banning you from using the house phone without supervision" said, her mother.

"WHAT!?" she said.

"You are also restricted from going anywhere that isn't school, the house or with a member of the family" said, her father, making her mouth drop even further. "If you go against these rules, we'll make sure you can't be a feet away from us"

"You'll bath with me." said, her mother.

"You'll, do your homework in front of one of us" said, her father.

"You'll read, watch tv and eat in front of us" said, her mother.

Penny opened and closed her mouth, they took it as a chance to take her phone away from her while she was in shock.

And then Penny shouted.

"I HATE YOU!"

Her job.

Her friends.

She didn't wait to let her words, sink in, she stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

She knew what they wanted.

They wanted her to go back to the person, she had been.

The person who was forced into those clothes because her parents told her she didn't have the figure to pull off anything else.

The person who could do nothing but go back to her two-faced friends.

The person who would let her own family bully her to tears.

We'll, she refused to be that person.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Proud Family.

Enjoy!

When the rest of the family came back, CeCe met her big sister with a camcorder in her hand, her hand sweeping the room.

"What are you doing?" said, CeCe.

"Doing something for a family video in case I needed it" said, Penny turning to her before she said. "I just wanted to show the future viewers just how much our parents love, you. Please show the viewers this gorgeous room, our mother has designed for you"

"Oh, okay" she said, walking past. "Here is my beautiful blond bed."

Penny zoomed into it and said. "Look at how big this bed is, didn't our mom buy you a matching huge drawer to put your stuff in?"

Oh, right.

CeCe walked to the drawer with a huge smile while the camera lensed followed her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said, CeCe. "Our mother is really too much."

"It is beautiful" said, Penny. "And that's not all. There are so many beautiful things that are yours taking up space, you wouldn't have thought you shared a room." before the camera scrolled to the bean bag that was surrounded by stuff in a corner.

There was a long and awkward silence in the room.

And then Penny got out tape.

"What are you doing?" said, CeCe.

"Just making it clear which space is my and which space is yours" said, Penny. "When mom comes in here, I don't want my things to spill over and she suddenly decides that its now your property. I don't want my stuff to go missing and suddenly end up on you"

"Your stuff doesn't end up on me-" began CeCe.

"Check your top draw. Three clothes down. There is a purple crop there that says 'Booho' and on the neck, is sawn the word 'Penny Proud'." said, Penny stunning her.

CeCe went to check and was shocked to soon pull out the very top described to her, with the name Penny Proud sawn on the neck and everything.

But Penny wasn't even surprised anymore just sad that her own mother was continuing to take away her stuff even now.

"it looks like you should go through your stuff because a bunch of my stuff is missing" said, Penny. "If you find more, my criminally small side, is where it should go"

CeCe was stunned but then they heard.

"DINNER!" from their mother.

"I'm going to shower and change. Go ahead" said, Penny, she just felt like she had no more energy to care right now.

"Okay, then" said, CeCe, going.

Penny came down, minutes later and when her family saw her, their jaw dropped.

Penny was wearing and a crop top and she looked fine in it.

"Penny, you wearing a..." said, BeBe.

"Crop top? I know" said, Penny. "I just wanted to see if mom was right, when she said I didn't have the figure for it. It's amazing what happens to your body when you're eating the right food and are socially activate with friends"

She then sat down, her mother looking dumbstruck seeing how fine her daughter figure had become when she wasn't paying attention.

Sure, Penny didn't have that impossible narrow hips that CeCe had but her body was defiantly on the more mature side, her figure reminded her greatly of her own.

Penny looked at the spaghetti bolognise in front of her and shrugged, she hadn't had meat like this in a long time or homecooked at home.

She popped her headphones in that was connected to her MP3 player in her pocket before pretty much ignoring everybody, only glancing up once in a while, while she ate.

She finished and washed up, still ignoring everybody and just sat down in the living room and they found her watching a tv show, they had never heard of before.

It was a cooking show and Penny seemed very surprised when she a teen she recognised but younger.

It was younger Mochi but her dad was competing on the best Chef, they introduced him as somebody who had countless awards under his belt, the way he cooked was like watching fine art.

This was a man who must have spent countless hours to get to where he was in that moment.

His end dish, looked so good that she could almost taste it beyond the screen, he ended up winning and giving the dish out to a lucky family who just wanted to be on Tv.

She heard, he would usually charge 25,000 for a single signature dish made from him.

No wonder, Mochi could afford that school.

The man hugged his little girl.

They looked so happy together.

What was it like to have a father like that?

And that's when she noticed her family staring at her.

She ignored them and just left to go upstairs, where she stayed until the next morning.

When Penny attempted to came out before anybody was awake, what was waiting for her was her mother in the hallway, ready to turn her back around and go to bed.

No, avoiding eating breakfast with the family this time.

She was in a glaring mood when she was seen again for breakfast despite her very nice appearance, she almost murdered her own toast, got out her barriers and poured her cereal.

It was expensive as well, and everybody finally know who owed the cereal they kept seeing.

When they finished, they were about to leave when they heard.

"Hold it" said, Oscar. "It's time for your allowance"

Penny kept walking.

"Where are you going?" said, Oscar.

Penny paused and said. "To school...? You're obviously talking to BeBe and CeCe. When was the last time you actually gave me money? Wait...are you actually given me money? Must be the magic of this crop top then" she walked back and put her hand out while everybody stared at her.

"20 dollars for you" said, Oscar to BeBe. "20 dollars for you" to CeCe. "And 10 dollars for you, Penny for given me lip"

Penny took her money and said. "Whatever"

All three walked through the door and as usual mister money rolled around, in the back of his mom's car.

"Hey, CeCe, Bebe and Penny" said, the guy in his ridiculously low voice. "Hope in"

Both BeBe and CeCe hopped in and Penny just bluntly ignores him.

The rejection he gave her before she got hot was still very fresh in her mind, she wasn't going to allow him to rope her in like her little brother and sister.

She ignored their shouts or calls and eventually they drove off.

She arrived at school 20 minutes later and CeCe and BeBe were there before her.

Penny took a seat and pretty much said nothing for the day unless asked.

When school was out, she headed straight to the school library and was there until closing time, she walked back home dreading every step and headed to a phone booth to make a desperate plea for help before going on her way and entering the house, only to hear.

"No, Penny isn't coming to work today" said, her mother on the landline. "She's grounded, please give the work to somebody else. However, you can send her last check her way."

Penny gritted her teeth and had to stop herself from going to scream at her mother, she knew, she would never see that check.

"Welcome back, Penny" said, her mother not knowing she had made a phone call on the way back. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the school library to study until it closed" said, Penny before ignoring her mother and heading to the kitchen for orange juice only to feel many eyes on her.

CeCe and Bebe were sitting in the kitchen with her former friends around the table and all of them were staring at her.

From her long wavy hair and hooped earrings, to her red crop top over a red jacket, red hoody tied around her waist to her light brown work out pants.

It was like they weren't staring at the same person.

Penny felt her skin crawl when she realised Sticky Webb was looking at her with the same look he did when he was about to flirt.

Gross.

"Hi, Penny" said, BeBe.

"Hi, BeBe and Cee" said, Penny, before she said. "And your friends"

Everybody looked at each other.

"Penny, we're really sorry what happened the last time we talked" said, Zoey Howzer. "What we did wasn't cool"

"Oh, what happened the last time we talked? But better yet, who are the hell are you and why are you talking to me?" she said, stunning them all.

"Listen Proud, we're your frien-" LaCienega Boulevardez began.

"Friends?" said, Penny raising an eyebrow. "i think you've mistaken me for CeCe. I don't have any friends that look like you or who is in obvious need of makeup and fashion advice. The fact that you think you're one of my friends is beyond adorable. Don't you know how uncomfortable and sad it is to force your way into a group that is out of your league? Talk to me when you know what a Fro-yo is and can pay for it, honey."

Penny words delivered such a hard slap across her face that you could practically hear the moment when the hand met flesh, LeCienge face had turned the reddest anybody had ever seen and for once no sound could form out of her mouth.

Even though they were in the same grade, Penny clapped back so hard that she would still be feeling it even long after graduation.

"CeCe, BeBe" said, Penny. "How long are your friends going to be here?" before she said. "And can you ask your gross friend to stop staring at me? it's as if he has never seen a female before"

"A female indeed" said, Sticky with dreamy eyes.

Penny gave him a look of disgust and walked out with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

Thankfully Sticky left shortly afterwards and Penny could relax for a bit only to find out, all of the girls weren't leaving until morning.

It was like her parents had said yes to spite her.

Penny ate dinner with them with a frown and watched tv before appearing in the room at 8 at night.

Everybody watched her come in and she said. "Don't mind me, I just live here. Just act like I'm not in the room"

She sat down on her beanbag and opened a magazine, put her earphones on and ignored the girls.

She acted like she couldn't hear them but she could.

"Okay, Penny is in the room" said, Dijonay May Jones. "But this sleep over is going to be so fin-"

Penny snorted and they all turned.

"What?" said, Zoey.

"You call it a sleep over? Whatever." said, Penny, turning a page before adding. "This is why your not my friend"

Her words cut the skinny girl deep.

"Ignore her" said, CeCe. "We can have an amazing time. We can dress up, have pillow fights. Do each other's hair"

Penny snorted again, and when they looked, she suddenly turned around and said. "What? Continue with whatever you're doing, its none of my business what you do in your little sleepover"

And that seems to be the last straw for Dijonay May Jones.

"If you have something to say, say it to our face." said, Dijoney surprising all of them.

"Dijoney..." said, Zoey trying to pull her away.

But she was on fire.

"No, Zoey" said, Dijonay. "I'm tired of her acting like she's better than us. She treats all of us like thin air, in and out of school. Half the boys are crushing on her but all I see is a self-cantered B word. She acts like she gone to a better sleep over party then us, I'm just calling her out"

Everybody expected her to not even raise to the challenge.

But that wasn't who she was now.

"Oh, not only have I've gone to a way better sleep over. The mature and cool people call it a stay over" said, Penny stunning them. "When I arrived, I was put into a room that put this one to shame. I and my friends had sushi while watching Doctor Snooze the original from the 60's. When we finished, we talked for a bit before heading out to a restaurant on campus. Have you ever had Baccalà alla lucana?" with the right pernoctation, before she said. "Of course, you haven't because the only food you've explored is the one at home and at the mall. We'll, after that, we went to a house party nearby. Have you ever been to a party at one in the morning and partied until 4 in the morning? Of course, you haven't, your parents won't let you stay up that late, we'll it's amazing. And when everything was said and done, I had the most amazing breakfast I had ever had and got a good look at the campus. This was yesterday. Yesterday. So please Dijoney, produce proof that you can out do that because I've got pictures."

There was a long silence in the room as every eye went wide.

She did all of that yesterday?

They had no idea, that she had such a cool life because they saw her alone at school.

"just great. My teenage years are supposed to be the greatest years of my life, instead I'm stuck here, being pestered by my sister's baby friends because I told my parents to go kiss my size 12 skinny jean ass" said, Penny. "I'm not your friend. I'm not your pal. I maybe cool now and socially acceptable but unlike CeCe, I'm not that desperate to hold hands with you."

"Penny!" she suddenly heard and that's when they all saw her father in the doorway having come to check.

"What?" said, Penny. "You may ground me but you can't control what comes out of my mouth." before she said. "Now run along and continue to think about how to splash more cash, BeBe and CeCe's way"

The look on everybody face, when they heard that was that of shock.

Her father looked so offended and left.

Her former friends were in shock.

Did Penny really talk to her father like that?

They wisely didn't attempt to talk to her for the rest of the night, having caught a glimpse of how she now treated her parents.

When it hit, 10, Penny suddenly started organising her stuff.

No.

She was packing.

She put all the stuff that meant something to her into a duffle bag, her photo album, her clothes, her wallet, her camcorder, spy camera and recorder.

She left behind her school books and then she went to the bathroom, took her toothbrush, towels, Shampoo and toothpaste before going back to her room.

The girls wondered what was going on, seeing her packing.

She finished packing and then she just stopped and went to bed.

Seeing this, the alarm bells stopped ringing and everybody soon went back to bed.

When almost 12 rolled around, Penny woke up and took her bag and began to head downstairs, the creeping of the floorboards didn't help her and she soon heard the shuffling sound of her grandmother stirring.

She made it to the door and unlocked it when she heard.

"Penny?"

She around to see her own mother coming out of the kitchen.

Both of them stared at each other but what happened next would forever be engraved in her mother mind.

Penny swung the door open and ran like her life was in danger.

"PENNY!?" said, Trudy understandably alarmed, her shout woke up the whole house.

Penny sprinted to the end of the drive way not looking back, a black BMW with tinted windows pulled up.

The door opened, she leapt inside.

"DRIVE!" she shouted, the door wasn't even closed yet.

The person driving hit the gas and sped off, the door being closed while speeding.

The last look at the house Penny once called her home, revealed her own mother in her Pj's sprinting and shouting, behind her was Sugar Mama and behind them was her former friends and siblings.

She knew what she was doing was grounds for harsh punishment but she couldn't live like this anymore.

She couldn't be okay with sleeping on a beanbag.

She couldn't look her parents in the eye's anymore, knowing that they don't find something wrong with giving her the bare-minimum.

She couldn't go to a school, knowing the only reason she was getting good grades was because she was easy on the eyes now.

How could she be okay being in the same class as the people who abandoned her, mocked her and only came back to her when it was convenient for them?

She could forgive her siblings because they used to be babies who were just mischievous and innocent to the world but now they were surrounded by terrible and shallow people who taught them it was normal to act terrible and shallow.

So, she would run away and leave it all behind.

Even though she had no idea what would become of her by running away, she was certain that no force in Earth could make her turn around, right now.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Proud Family.

Enjoy!

The black van that carried Penny inside, drove for what essentially was 20 minutes before it stopped and the door came out to reveal a large mansion of a house.

In front of it were her friends.

When Penny saw them, she flung herself at them with tears in her eyes.

She put such a strong front pretending like she had a skin of iron when in reality she was just a normal girl who had been beaten into a mould by her former friends, environment and family.

Her family was what hurt the most.

At least she didn't have to live with the other problems but there was no escaping or changing her family.

She didn't register anything as she taken inside and given a bucket of ice-cream to drown her sorrows into, she was taken to sit on a coach and was just allowed to cry.

She really needed that cry.

She cried so hard that she cried herself to sleep.

"What kind of monsters would do that to their own, daughter?" said, Tristin, after all of them had watched her have a mental break down.

"I don't know but I'm not letting Penny near those monsters" said, Frank.

"That makes two of us" said, Briana. "There is no way, Penny is going back to those people. Not under my watch"

They all agreed that they would do their best to protect Penny.

She was one of them after all.

#Morning#

Penny groaned and began to stretch her limbs.

She just had the weirdest dream that she ran away from home and cried into a bucket full of ice-cream.

She opened her eyes and immediately saw that she wasn't in her room but was in a fancy bedroom.

For one thing, she was actually in a huge and fancy bed, a far cry from her beanbag, her parents forced her on.

And two, not even CeCe could convince their parents to have a flat screen tv hanging in their room.

Had she really run away?

Suddenly she felt her heart thump in her ears.

She was in so much trouble.

Maybe, she could call and talk to her parents...her thought process ended when she realised her parents had taken her cell phone away from her.

And even if she had the cell phone, did she even have the strength or dial her house phone, just for her parents to drag her back, be better for a little while and then continue acting like she didn't exist?

She held no resentment towards Sugar Mama, the woman was one of only two people that gave her father beef in the house and called him out on his behaviour if, but that is if she wasn't blinded by both CeCe and BeBe gorgeousness.

Penny's stomach rumbled and she decided to venture out, trying to find the bathroom and somewhere to freshen up.

She was met with numerous eyes staring back at her belonging to people in work uniform.

She froze.

"Ur, hi?" she said.

They all immediately scattered and went into position and said. "Good morning, Mistress Penny"

"Mistress Penny?" she said, slowly walking through. "Ur, can anybody tell me where the bathroom is?"

Everybody fought off the urge to show her the way to the nearest bathroom and she was stunned, a fresh luxurious towel was in front of the door to the bath that had been warmly heated by the radiator and there was a sliding door opposite that revealed clothes.

High quality clothes.

She bathed and brushed her teeth before putting on a purple top, jeans and bunny slippers that she couldn't help but be reminded of Mochi by.

She put them on and was taken to the dinning hall, which was a huge room that housed a big table, above the middle of the table were four tv, position like a box so that you can watch tv from any angle and behind the table was the doorway to the kitchen.

The instant she sat down, the servants came in, each person had a silver dish tray and they revealed to her perfectly golden buttered toast, sausages, eggs, barriers, hash browns, cereal, muffins, making it pretty much a breakfast dream.

"Breakfast, is served, Madam" said, a man with a French accent.

"It all looked so good" she said, she didn't know what to try first so she piled her plate with a little bit of everything and began putting food into her mouth.

Every bite oozed with care and attention to detail.

When she was finished, they packed what was left and knew to share what she didn't touch with homeless people or dogs.

So now, Penny was faced with a problem.

What was she going to do for the rest of the day?

She imaged the police or her parents waiting for her at the other side of any entrance of the house and knew that she couldn't go outside.

However, it was the first time that she skipped school and had no drive to return to it.

It was 11 so she was too late anyway to get to class and decided to see what was on tv when she was supposed to be in class.

#Proud Family#

"I don't understand" said Trudy Proud as her husband comforted her. "Penny ran from me. Penny has never run from me. She ran with fear her eyes. She was scared of me. What could I have done to make my own child fear me?"

"Trudy, its going to be alright" said Oscar. "Penny just needs to calm down. She'll come back by the end of today. Hasn't she always come back?"

"Your right" said Trudy.

"Besides how far can she go?" said Oscar.

"Pretty far, if her fancy new friends got involved." said Sugar Mama coming in with a plate of cheese toasty.

Both of them looked at her.

"Honestly, haven't you heard anything that child has been saying, when she described her friends?" she said sitting down. "Penny told us that they went to a big fancy school, from what little we've seen of them, at least one of the drive a car. I'm honestly happy that she got an upgrade from those fake friends of hers"

Both of them were silent.

"I'm sure one of them knows where she is" said Sugar Mama. "Just call them up on her phone"

And both of them looked shocked because they hadn't thought of that.

That's right...

They still had Penny's cell-phone.

Oscar ran upstairs to get it and found it on the stand, he soon came down with it and flipped it open.

They lived in an age where only the phones for the rich could afford password protected cell phones.

Judy looked over her husband shoulder when he was close enough and when they got to her contacts, they both got the biggest surprise regarding their own daughter.

The last time they checked, Penny only had less then 10 people on her contact list and her parents were two of them.

What they found was mind-blowing to them both.

242 contacts.

242 contacts!

"What in the world?" said Oscar as he scrolled down. "Who is T-bone?"

"Who is Monne?" said Trudy.

They continued to scroll down and the unknown names kept coming, they were almost finished scrolling when they realised, Penny had most likely deleted all her former friends phone numbers because they couldn't find them, something they swore would never see come to pass.

Even the phone numbers she collected over the years were gone and were replaced with complete strangers to them.

"How did our Daughter get all these phone numbers? Has she just been throwing her number around to any random person?" said, Trudy.

"We'll, we don't know any of these people, but somebody has got to know where Penny is" said, Oscar. "Now, we don't have to wait 24hrs, I'm sure we'll get a hit about her on our first try"

And that's when he called the very first name at the top of her list.

T-Bone.

It rang for a few seconds before it picked up and they heard a young teenage boys voice.

"Hey, Penny. Want to go to a beach party with me and a couple of guys? All you have to do is bring you and your very sexy to get past security."

Both parents looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" said, Oscar blasting the boy. "This is her father. How dare you talk about my daughter that way."

The boy spluttered on the other end, before promptly hanging up and switching his phone completely off, most likely scarred for life.

Both parents sat in silence before Oscar deleted the name.

They tried the next one.

A boy again.

And this boy wanted to go on a date with her to a movie theatre, to see a movie that was not age appropriate for her.

The next was not much better.

Finally, they dialled a girl, and they found out it was one of the girls that worked in the expensive shop that everybody seemed to know Penny name, the girl just said that Penny was merely a costumer, how would she know anything beyond that?

They called the next phone number and the next and the next, when CeCe and BeBe came home after school, they walked into the most suggestive boy yet.

Their young ears involuntarily listened to how a guy wanted their older sister so badly, even going as far as offering her drugs so that they could get high together to get into the mood.

Sugar Mama who just entered the room, jaw dropped while her parents stood still listening to what a boy wanted to do to their preserved daughter.

Finally, Trudy managed to end the call.

"God damn, I've never seen somebody with that much game" said, Sugar Mama.

"Mother!" said, Oscar.

"Its true" said, Sugar Mama. "Have you ever heard a boy talk about CeCe like that? My eldest daughter is going to have no problem finding a husband, if she keeps up that game."

It was probably because of the years, her boyfriend had been talking dirty to her, that the dirty talking towards Penny hadn't shocked her like the rest.

"How dare those boys talk about my daughter like that" said, Oscar. "Penny is a sweet reserved young lady"

"The girl spent two days wearing a crop top that she looked good in and has boys falling at her feet" said, Sugar Mama. "That reservedness has long since gone out of the window. One day she going to get laid and then the next thing you know, you'll be find out your grandparents."

And then she walked away.

#Where Penny is#

School was out and the doorbell suddenly rang, Penny was notified that her friends had come to see her.

They appeared moments later and she hugged all of them, she couldn't have been happier to see her true friends and they hugged her back.

And that's when she noticed the bag's they were carrying.

"What's in the bag's?" said, Penny.

"Oh, new clothes for you, a new wallet, a new phone and keys to an apartment" said, Frank stunning her.

"We're going to help you escape girl, tonight" said, Briana. "We know the police won't be looking for you until it past 24 hours."

"We're got a private jet waiting to take you Paris, we got an apartment for you to live in and we got tutors so that you don't miss your education, when your 18, you'll be old enough to come back" said, Mochi making her jaw drop.

"We all banded together to help you escape" said, Triston. "You deserve to be free and happy. We'll keep you updated and come visit. Go enjoy yourself in France"

Penny was shocked and said. "B-But, if your caught, you'll be arrested"

"Hey, we're rich" said, Frank, shrugging. "They can't sentence us to jail or anything. Our bonds would be paid the moment we make a phone call. For you, Penny, we'll tangle with the law"

And Penny started to tear up.

How could she have made such amazing friends?

"T-Thank you, guys" she said, shedding tears.

All of them smiled.

"Now, let's eat and then head to that jet." said, Triston. "I'm starving"

And then they went to eat.

An hour later, they headed into the car and went straight for a reservation only spot where a jet was parked and Penny new stuff was uploaded on it.

Penny turned around to see her friends, who stood there and watched, she waved at them and they waved back.

She walked inside the jet and the steps were removed shortly afterwards, and then the door closed slowly.

Briana and the others got a safe distance away and watched as the plane took off.

6 hours later, Penny Proud was declared officially missing by the government.

The police got involved and were trained to smell abuse from a mile away.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Proud Family.

Enjoy!

Penny's jet touched down and before she knew it, she was in a long stretched limousine, that was making its way into the heart of Paris.

She expected everything to be beautiful and bright, only to be sorely mistaken.

Due to the overwhelming tourism, any place that was once gorgeous had been dulled by the endless stream of people who had no respect for the building or what they were looking at.

A problem made worse by the miracle that was Photoshop.

When the vehicle finally stopped, she found herself in front of a manor, the driver took out her bags and than proceeded to wheel it to the front door.

"Welcome, Penne" said, a woman coming to greet her. "This is the house of Pismire. Here you will not only be taught by the finniest teachers but we will make sure, you have the best medical coverage money can buy. We are so honoured that we have a chart toper here."

What? Penny eyes grew wife.

This women knew that she used to be Penne?

"But of course, we will keep quiet if you do not want to indulge your identity to the other students." said, the woman, seeing her eyes. "You'll be served the best food Paris has to offer and of course, you may wish to go out and explore the town. Perhaps, get a job if you like. We want the next three years to be as comfortable as possible for you"

And Penny couldn't stop smiling as she saw everything, before she was lead to her new room.

She didn't share a room with another, it was a massive room that had a king sized bed and it put her old one to shame.

Out of the window, she could smell the faint smell of freshly backed bread, made by the nearby bakery.

"Lunch is in 2 hours. "said, the woman, as her driver put down her luggage and walked off. "My name is Mrs Crochet, I will be your personal French teacher for the next 3 years, please tell any servant if you feel you need something" and than she left.

And than as if by magic, her new phone rang and she saw it was Briana.

"So..." said Briana.

"I think I'm in love" said Penny.

Briana laughed on the other end.

#Proud Household#

Contrary to what the Proud family would have loved to believe, Penny did not come home after a day.

There was no sight of her at school, there was no sight of her near the neighbourhood.

Reality was staring them in the face.

Not only did Penny not want to come home, but she had the means to stay out of their radar.

Even when Penny ran away before, she was always forced to come back because she had nobody that was willing to conceal her enough to not be afraid of police intervention.

So Mr and Mrs Proud, placed a call they didn't think they would ever have to do for their eldest daughter, Penny.

Penny was missing and the Police suddenly became very interested in their case.

That is why, they were here.

The door to the Proud Family rang, several hours later.

Trudy Proud was the one who answered the door.

The door opened to reveal teo police officers, a dark skinned woman and a white large man with a clipboard, both of them wore a slightly brownish uniform and black shades.

"Are you Mrs Trudy Proud?" said, the woman police officer.

"Yes" She said. "Please come in. I and My husband have decided to stay here to answer your questions while the kids are at school"

"Kids?" said, the male police officer.

"We actually have three children" said, Trudy. "Our eldest Daughter, Penny, is the one that's missing. Please sit down" she gestured to the nice couches.

"This is a very nice home" said, the female officer.

"Thank you, any good parents would want their kids to grow up in the best environment" said, Trudy. "My husband would be down shortly. Does either of you want anything?"

"Can I have a coffee with no sugar please" said, the malr Police officer.

"Water is fine for me" said, the female officer.

Trudy went into the kitchen and they both could see the kitchen from here and how nice it was.

And than Oscar came down, having decided to be in his work uniform, because even he knew the police could be a friend or an enemy.

They were always on the look out for something off and he wanted to convey a well adjusted working man.

"Hello" he said, seeing the two police officers.

"You must be Mr Oscar Proud" said, the male police officer, getting up.

"Indeed, I am" said, Oscar shaking not only the mans hand but the females as well.

"May, we ask what you do?" said, the female.

"I am the owner of a factory called Proud Snacks" said, Oscar, before he saw his wife. "And my lovely wife, Trudy, is a Doctor. As you already know, we both have very high profile jobs, this allows us to be flexible with our time so we can spend time with the kids"

"Uh-Huh" said, the male police officer.

Trudy gave her husband a look to say, perhaps he had played it too thick.

"Now before we start" said the female officer. "we just want to let you know that you are being record. This isn't for you, this is for us. You may request a copy of the recording when we're done"

They both were silent.

"So lets get down to business" said, the female office as both of them sat. "How old is your daughter Penny?"

"15" both parents said.

The man wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Do either of you know if your daughter has a boyfriend that she may have-" began the female officer.

"We'll no" said, Trudy before Oscar could go on a rant about how Penny was too young to have one. "And we would fully support her, if she suddenly got a boyfriend." before she turned to her husband and said. "Right, Oscar?"

"Right" said, Oscar. "If she did, I'm sure she would date a fine young man"

The male officer scribbled something down.

"When did you discover your daughter was missing?" said, the male officer.

"We'll, it was me who saw her trying to leave yesterday, in the early hours of the morning" said, Trudy. "I was shocked and before I know it, she had hopped into a black van and it had drove away"

The male office scribbled something more down and both Proud's, were very nervous and curious to see what he was writing.

"Mr and Mrs Proud" said, the Male Officer. "Do you have any idea why she would run away? Any idea of who she might have gone to"

"We have no idea, why" said, Oscar. "We just went Penny home, safe." holding his wife hand.

"As for where" said, Trudy. "We've been aware that Penny and her friends have had a falling out recently. It caused her to seek new friends. Maybe, she is with one of them"

Both Police officers eyes widened.

Finally they were getting somewhere.

"And what are these new friends name?" said, the male Officer.

They thought they would be able to wrap this up but both Proud's were silent.

"Mr and Mrs Proud?" said, the female officer.

"The truth is, we don't know any of her friends names" said, Trudy admitting to them.

"Understandable" said, the male Officer. "How long has she had these friends?"

"I think its been several weeks now" said, Oscar.

"Several weeks?" said, the male officer. "And never once did your daughter talk about them or you held a conversation with one of them?"

Both parents looked embarrassed.

"Penny did say, they all went to a fancy school" said, Oscar remembering.

Both Police Officers were silent for a moment.

That's it?

"What about your daughters life outside of that?" said, the female. "Any extra activates that she had beyond school, that you know off?"

"She shouldn't have, we grounded her" said, Trudy. "Recently, she went to a sleep over with her new friends without our consent."

"Understandable" said, the male officer. "She's a teenager, its normal for them to lash out"

"And what was the terms of this punishment" said, the female officer, making them both blink. "Some teenagers run away because they feel the punishment is unfair"

"We'll, our punishment was fair" said, Oscar. "We took away her phone so she couldn't contact those friends who were making her lash out" and both of them nodded, but than came the unreasonable stuff. "And than we quit Penny job for her"

Silence.

"What?" said, the female officer. "Your Daughter had a job?"

"Penny, was always complaining how the money we gave her, was too little" said, Oscar. "I don't know what she complaining about, 5 bucks a week is plenty for a teenager"

Both Police office froze.

Five bucks?

Five bucks, could get you at most 2 days of school dinners.

And how big was this house and yet, the man was given his daughter 5 bucks a week?

However, if all their children received this money, who were they to judge?

"5 bucks?" said, the man. "Do all of your children get 5 bucks a week or per day?"

"No, I only give 5 bucks when one of my children sasses me. Penny very often gives me lip" said, Oscar. "I gave both BeBe and CeCe 20 bucks each and gave them more money if they want to go out with their friends"

And if they looked past both of their shades, they would seen a slight widen of eyes, the male who had the clip board, froze in his movements.

The worse thing both Trudy and Oscar were afraid to happen was happening.

An alarm was going off in both of their heads.

"Lets talk about who purchases things for Penny" said, the female Officer. "Would you agree that recently, your daughter has been purchasing her own stuff. Like for example, you suddenly find new clothes in the washer, or there is new food in fridge you know you haven't purchased"

"Penny, has been doing that for weeks" said, Trudy. "She was making her own money and buying whatever she wanted. Who were we to say no?"

"Plus, it didn't impact us at all financially" said, Oscar.

Again both Police Officers eyes went wide behind their shades.

"May, we take a look at your daughter, Penny's room?" said, the female officer surprising them. "A room can tell us so much about a person. We may find a photograph of her hanging out with her friends, so we can identify them"

"Of course" said, Trudy and they all got up.

"You are going to love this room" said, Oscar. "I and the wife recently, redecorated it. We had an issue that made our daughter CeCe move in with our daughter Penny. We just wanted it to feel homey"

Homey?

They didn't see anything wrong with that.

They entered the room and it was clearly a sight to behold.

Everything was so expensive and beautiful.

And than they saw the bean bag that seemed out of place in the room, but they dismissed it.

However, what they couldn't dismiss was the unmistakable sight of a giant yellow bed covering most of the room.

If two people were sleeping here, usually the room would be split in half with a bed on each side or there would be a single bunk bed.

"So where does, your daughter sleep?" said, the male officer, expecting for them to say, she shares the large bed with her young sibling, including the large cabinet.

"Well, she sleeps here" said, Oscar, gesturing to the bean bag.

"Where?" said, the female officer, convinced that beyond the beanie, there was actually a bed embedded in the wall.

"Here" said, Trudy, touching the bean bag. "CeCe just needed so much room and Penny didn't seem to mind-"

Neither parent saw the male with the clipboard, almost drop it.

"So your daughter sleeps on this bean bag" said, the female. "Where does, she keep her stuff?"

"We'll, around the bean bag, of course" said, Trudy. "We always make it a point that she keep her stuff to her side. We don't want her stuff to clash with CeCe own"

"So this drawer..." said, the male officer.

"CeCe's" said, both Parents.

"The bed?" said, the male officer.

"CeCe's" said both parents.

There was silence.

"Thank you, Mr and Mr Proud" said, the female officer. "We have everything we need. We will contact you if we have any further questions"

"No problem" said, Oscar. "We are always happy to help"

And than they were shown the door.

Trudy and Oscar watched as the two police officers walked to the car.

"How do you think we did?" said, Trudy.

"We did great" said, Oscar.

#Police Car#

The two drove away and both of them were silent, not knowing what to say.

"We are both thinking the same thing, right?" said, the female officer.

"Yes" said, the male office.

"That house scares me" said, the female officer.

To think such a thing was happening in such a lovely home.

And than a few minutes later, they pulled up to the police station and entered through the double doors.

They walked to their supervisor.

"So how did it go?" said, the man.

"Here" said, the male officer passing along the clipboard and even the recording device on his person.

The man eyes ignored most of the text and went straight to the conclusion.

His eyes went wide, he recognised the name Penny Proud.

That's why it was so shocking to see the conclusion.

"Are you positive?" said, the male.

It wasn't a case of a teenager eloping with her boyfriend?

"We have the parents confession" said, the male. "What makes its more scary is that they honest don't even realise that its not legal to treat their own daughter this way. When they talked about their other kids, they clearly spoil them. I would have ran away too if I thought the police would just put me back on their word."

There was a long silence.

"Fine" said, the man. "Bring in Trudy and Oscar Proud. We're about to tear this family apart. Make sure the children have somewhere to go because if this is really what you think it is, those two are going to spend the night in a jail cell"

In this quiet neighbourhood, Child abuse, no matter how small it was, was going to be treated as if it was a case of murder.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Merry Christmas

I do not own The Proud family.

Enjoy!

If somebody said Trudy and Oscar proud would be hauled before a judge nobody would have believed it.

But this was exactly what was happening.

Oscar was arrested at his factory while Trudy was arrested at home, the cops told the grandmother of the household to take care of the kids, she may become their guardian soon.

As the whole town was starting to realise the Prouds were falling apart, the Proud parents spent a night in jail so the police could secure a judge, the first thing the next morning.

They were both bathed and put in new clothes before they appeared before a judge who just read their case file.

"The time is 7:05." Said the judge. "Let's get this over with. I have just eaten breakfast" before he said. "Mr and Mrs Proud are you aware of why you are here?"

"There must be some kind mistake your honour" said Oscar. "I and my wife are proud and hard working people who try to abide by the law"

"Than does the name, Penny Proud mean anything to you?" Said the judge.

"What has our daughter who has run away got to do with this?" Said Trudy, before her eyes widen and said. "Do you think we abuse her? We will never lay a hand on either of our children"

"Mr and Mrs Proud, abuse isn't just phyiscal but psychological as well" said the Judge. "Now from what I can see here, you have two other children who you actually treat really well. Given them mall money every weekend, buying new and expensive things for them when you can, getting them luxurious rooms. It's says here that you Oscar proud picked out a car for your son, Bebe. Wow"

"Thank you" said Oscar Proud, with her wife looking proud.

"Now what have you done for your child Penny?" Said the judge.

Suddenly both of them were silent.

"I have information that your daughter is actually doing pretty good" said the judge. "She is seen in expensive clothes. She is constantly going places. Boys at church call her the 'smoking hot peice of ass', yes Ive heard the local teenage boys talking about her, even if I don't want to."

Both of them continued to be silent.

"However, it's been confirmed by numerous sources that she got none of this from you" said the judge. "Instead her friends who have been more of a family to her than you both have been, has done all this for her. I have several statements from them, here. Let me read them"

People talk immediately when their contacted by the court.

"When we found Penny she had been ditched by her friends and her siblings who were supposed to be taking care of her" said the judge. "She was dressed like she was going to church and she had no money, even though she told us, both her siblings recieved 40 dollars each from her parents. We helped her out by having fun with her and grew to like her as one of our own. Every time we saw Penny, she was always running away from her family. We were appalled when she told us what was happening at home and her parents quit her job that we got her because her parents would give her almost no allowance and they cashed in her last check"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Mr and Mrs Proud are you aware that it's illegal to cash in somebody else check? As we speak, the bank is reversing the transaction and putting the money where it should belong" said the judge peering over the rims of his glasses. "They were lenient because she was your underaged daughter and you were good people but somebody threatened legal action if they don't reverse it. Weither the person is 8 or 16, if your name is not on the check, you don't cash it. Period. Do I make myseld clear?"

Both of them nodded.

"Now let's get onto why your really here" said the judge. "Why did you feel the need to move your own child from a perfectly good bed to a bean bag?"

Silence.

"Your honour" said Judy. "Our daughter CeCe needed space"

"Than get a bunk bed" said the judge shocking both of them. "A bed isn't a choice, Mrs Proud, it's a right. Both of you are fairly well off, you have no excuse for moving a human being onto something a dog would sleep on. Why would you subject your own daughter to back pains every night for who knows how long, and not think about the long terms effects that it could have to her spine?"

Both of them were silent.

"Maybe, you were oblivious but surely a girl that age has got to speak up" said the judge. "Did she come to you and tell you, it wasn't fair she was reduce to sleeping on a bean bag? Did you smile and ignore it?"

Both of their faces changed.

"Your daughter is a human being not an animal. She has way more rights even if she's not 18" said the judge. "Your willful ignorance of your oldest is strike two against you."

Silence.

"Now let's talk about money" said the judge. "Penny Proud is 15, girls that age, aren't just happy with toys. They went to shop just like adults. I understand they want the latest clothes, they max our credit cards, your reluctant to give them money" before he said. "But never in all my years as judge, have I seen an uppermiddle class family give two of their children 40 dollars each and yet, Penny will be lucky to get 5 dollars" before he peered at them. "5 dollars in this day and age? This isnt the early 90's where everything is cents or pennies. Today, the best thing you can get for 5 dollars is a t-shirt from the charity shop. Hell, would either of you be able to survive on 5 dollars a week? I'm sure you can both pay your bills with five dollars right? Keep your house nice and heated, make sure you and your whole family are fed. Send your kids to school and pay gas money."

Both of them were speechless.

"Penny Proud has two parents who are well off and yet she is lucky to get a dime from them. And you never wondered why she needs a job?" Said the judge before flicking the page. "Now let's talk about the ratio. If you both received your paychecks and you had a boss, and on it was 5 dollars while you found out your coworkers who did the exact same as you got 40 dollars how would that make you feel?"

Silence

"You'll be enraged right?" Said the judge. "You would demand more money or raise hell in the ears of whoever you could. That figure symbolises how little your vauled in the eyes of the work place. Now apply this to your 15 year old daughter. Girls that age are practically an adult in mind. What does that say to her? You'll never say it out loud but the message is clear. 'We don't care about you'"

"But we do care about her" said both of them.

"Really?" Said the judge. "You both have a hella of a way of showing it. I must have missed the memo that it was now okay to make your child sleep like a dog, steal their money and show how little you care." Before he said. "Quick question. Penny is the older one right? Why did you ask her younger siblings to look after her, when she has no disability and from her impressive grades she has sound mentally as well?"

Both of them opened and closed their mouths but no sound came out.

"The law is meant to protect everyone. You beat down, a poor girl who was trying to make her life better and your suprised when she runs away from home?" said the judge before slamming his hammer and saying. "You are both sentenced to a week in jail. When you get out, you will have to do 40 hours of community service alongside mendatory Parenting classes until your deemed fit. In the mean time, guardianship over your other two children will be given to the grandmother. However if she is unable to care for them, they will go to their Uncle Bobby. When you both have realised you are responsible for all your children, you may appeal to get your children back"

And with that they were dragged out kicking and shouting.

# 3 years later#

"Uh, ooh, yeah" sang Penne on live-tv, now 18 and looking fine.

She grew taller, her body was more slender and delicate and she was totally rocking that crop top.

The crowd cheered.

The announcer came up to her on stage and said into a microphone.

"That was incredible Penne" said the man. "We, the world thought we will never see you again, after you announced retirement"

"Well, I did a lot of growing up in the last three years and I've realised, I've always been a singer" said Penny now with a French accent.

"Indeed you have" said the announcer. "Your voice is so beautiful and refined now, you clearly had trainning and we are delighted to have you back. That song you just sung was just wow"

"We'll, it was dear to my heart and I wanted to share it with the world" said Penny. "I met many amazing people and seen amazing sights over the years. I honestly didn't think so many people will turn up to see a star who hadn't been on top in three years. I'm so greatful everybody"

The crowd cheered.

"We'll, welcome back and we can not wait to hear what you have in store for us next. Ladies and Gentlemen, our idol Penne is back with her new Single 'Changed Lives'" said the announcer.

And Penny turned the TV in her limousine off.

She had done a lot of maturing over the years, had lots of fun times, got to know the world and had made incredible friends.

But now it was time to see her family she left behind as a full grown adult.

"Penne, we are here" said the driver.

She got out and saw the house she had been running from for three years.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

However, she did not hear the yap of the dog or the sound of her father large feet marching towards it.

She was surprised to see an elderly white couple answer, instead.

"Yes?" Said the man.

"Hi, I'm Penny Proud" she said, in disguise. "I used to live here"

"Live here?" Said the woman. "We moved in here three years ago because the previous owners got evicted"

She was shocked and said. "We'll, do you have any idea where they are?"

"We actually know where they live" said the man. "The man of the family is always coming down here, in hopes that somebody will buy his 'Proud snacks'. Here, we'll right it down for you"

The man left and a few second later gave her a peice of paper with the address.

"Thank you" she said before walking away and shocking the couple when she got into the limousine before their very eyes.

"Please go to this address" she said, handing the paper to the driver.

The driver began to drive down, she wondered if it was true that her family got evicted and that the couple wasn't just crashing for a few days.

If they did, than maybe they moved to another suberben home.

But than she looked outside and saw pollution gas and dirty streets.

Perhaps they were taking a detour?

She laid there for a few minutes before hearing.

"Were here" said the driver.

She looked out and saw a single house on its own in a not nice neighbourhood.

"This can't be right" she said.

"This is what the TomTom is saying" said the driver and than none other than her father came our of the house, dragging with him the garbage.

The man looked like he had seriously aged, you wouldn't think it had been three years.

She found herself getting out.

"And make sure you wash your hands when you come in" yelled her mother.

"Yeah, I know. Woman" he said.

However, than he heard

"Dad?"

He froze and turned around to see a gorgeous young woman that he had never seen before.

He thought he heard wrong and carried on, only to hear again.

"Dad. It's Penny" she said.

He turned around and stared.

"Penny?" He said, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Dad." She said. "It been three years hasn't it?"

She was than shocked to see him burst into tears.

"Penny!" He said, running to her, only for her to keep a distance and say.

"After you wash your hands" she said.

"You sound just like your mother" he said, frowned but he let her into the house.

The moment she came inside, the words 'small but clean' popped into her mind.

She told her driver to do whatever for the next hour by text and she heard it drive away.

And than she heard BeBe and CeCe.

"So what college are you applying for?" Said CeCe.

"Don't know" said BeBe who's voice was significantly lower than before.

They came in and she was shocked.

She still expected them both to be wearing expensive nice clothes, but one look at the quality told her, it was Maces.

Both of them were surprised to see the young women in front of them.

"Dad, who is this?" Said BeBe.

"Have you really forgotten your older, sister, BeBe?" Said Penny sounding amused.

Both their expressions changed.

"Penny?" Both of them said.

"In the flesh" she said. "Now are you both going to gap or are you going to hug your big sister?"

Both of them looked at each other before rushing to hug her.

BeBe and CeCe we're babies who were thrust into teenagehood, they didn't know they weren't supposed to treat another person like thin air, when everybody else was doing it.

There was no way she could stay mad at them.

Meanwhile Oscar went to wash his hands and tell his grandmother and wife the news.

Judy peered from a safe distance before Penny noticed her.

Penny gave her mother an invite to hug her and the woman took it with tears in her eyes.

"Penny is back?" Yelled Sugar Mama getting up.

Soon the whole family encased her in a full hug.

"I've missed you guys so much" said Penny as they released her.

"We've missed you" said Trudy.

Sugar Mama made her turn so they could admire her now.

"Look at you, don't you look fine" said Sugar Mama.

"Thank you" she said, before she said. "What's going on? I went to the house and they said you moved here"

And it was like the joy had been ripped from the air.

She waited.

"Penny...when you left...we got into some legal trouble" said Trudy.

"We ended up arrested and nobody wants to hire a black person who was arrested" said Oscar. "Judy lost her doctors license and my factory closed down"

And to say Penny was shocked was an understatement of a lifetime.

"However Uncle Bobby has been helping us" said CeCe. "He helped us get this house and he's paying some of our bills"

What?

It never occurred to Penny what a complete failure her family could be without that Doctors lincense and reputation.

Nobody brought Proud snacks, it took a certain type of person to actual enjoy them.

"Hella no" she said, surprising all of them. "You guys aren't living in this terrible neighbourhood, for another night. I got people I can call to give you guys a decent house"

All of them were shocked.

"I can also give you guys several thousand to get you by until my next paycheck" she said, continue to shock. "I'll also cover any college related things BeBe and CeCe need so both of you choose any college you want."

Both of them were shocked.

Penny got out her phone, and called someone before she started speaking in rapid french to them.

Everybody was stunned before she said.

"There is a house, that isn't housing anyone, that you can move into tonight" she said, "I haven't forgotten what happened three years ago but what kind of person would I be to let my family suffer before my eyes?"

She wrote down the address on the new piece of paper and gave it to them.

Her parents could have never been more happy.

"I'll give you all my managers phone number if you run into any problems" said Penny.

And just like that the happiness was snuffed out.

"Wait, why your managers phone number and not yours?" Said CeCe.

"It's because my personal phone number is reserved for family, only" she said, stunning them. "The family that was there for me, when I was at my lowest point and helped me get back up. They showed me that a family doesn't have to be blood related and that somebody can genuinely care about me without the looks or the money. Where as people who were supposed to my family abandoned me and kicked me when I was down. BeBe and CeCe may one day get my personal phone number but everybody else know better and I'm not rewarding your behaviour with a direct pipe line to me now that I'm well off. I'm not going to buy anything other than the necessity, I have no interest in anything further than that"

And than she walked out leaving them all stunned.

Her decision didn't just come from one incident but multiple time when her family did not act like a family, there had been many times somebody was wrapped up in their own selfishness or ego.

But the incident was the time, where she was geniuinely helped and show their were good people out there to raise her self esteem and give her the power to stand on her own.

She went into her limousine and the door closed behind her.

To think none of this would have happened if nobody talked to her on that day.

She thanked God for sending the best people she could ever met after her.

Friends really did make all the difference.

End.


End file.
